The Beginnings of a Long Day
by Colonel Fitz
Summary: A young ranger Aragorn meets Quigon Jinn and his padawan, Obiwan Kenobi. Based on a little RPG my friend and I were doing a while back. Obviously LotR and Star Wars crossover. Oneshot. Aragorn's POV.


This is based on a little mind-game (think D&D, but in your head) I did with my friend way back when. A little snippet. Written from the POV of a young ranger Aragorn. 

I followed the strange tracks in the ground. They appeared to have been made by boots, but the boots had strange imprints on the soles. Also, there seemed to be only two pairs of feet; most people knew better than to travel in groups that small. I walked until I reached the edge of the forest. I saw two humans, one with long graying hair and a stubble and the other with short spiky hair with a long thin braid hanging down behind his right ear. The younger man had eyes that seemed extremely clear-sighted and wise.

I slowly crept behind a large rock, sticking up in the ground.

"Hey, you over there!" the younger man called, motioning at the rock I was hiding behind.

I came out of my hiding place. "Am I really that loud?" I asked. I was pretty sure I had been so quiet not even an elf could have heard me.

"No, we sense you in the Force," the older man replied.

Before I had time to inquire what the Force was, a large vehicle came down from the sky. It deposited about five-dozen tan machines, each the size of a man and holding an ominous-looking black object.

"Uh-oh, battle droids," the spiky-haired man muttered. Both of them simultaneously drew small black cylinders. They pressed a small button and a long blue beam of light lanced out from each one; the older man's was blue, the younger's green.

The battle droids started shooting green bolts from their black objects. The two men swung their blades of light so quickly not even my sharp eyes could follow their movement. They deflected the bolts, causing them to bounce back at the droids. Two droids fells with resounding thunks.

We retreated behind one of the large rocks for a moment. I could bolts ricocheting off the rock.

"Here take this," the older man ordered, tossing me a small version of the black weapons the droids were using. "It's a blaster. Depress the trigger to fire a shot. When you run out of shots, insert one of theses cartridges." He handed me a few small black boxes with belt clips attached.

"What are those battle droids?" I asked.

"They are fighting machines. They aren't very smart. Just move a lot; it will confuse them," the younger man replied.

Suddenly, the rock exploded. I ducked, waiting to feel a thousand shard of rock strike my body, but to my surprise, I felt none. I looked up to the two men deflect the last of the rock shards with their blades.

I moved behind a different rock and began shooting at the battle droids. To my satisfaction, one fell with a large hole in its torso. I shot wildly, but because there were so many, most of my bolts found a target.

The younger man tossed me a small black ball with many buttons. I studied it closely, wondering was it was for.

"It's a thermal detonator! Throw it!" he shouted.

I quickly hurled it at the droids, just in time, too. It exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the ranks of droids. To my dismay though, the large flying vehicle deposited another five-dozen battle droids. I fired at the vehicle, but my shots glanced off its hull harmlessly.

The two men rushed headlong into the ranks of battle droids, deflecting bolts as they went. They slashed and cut one of the droids in half. I continued firing shots.

The vehicle deposited even more battle droids. Then, a different vehicle flew toward us. A ramp extended from its bottom and two more men also wielding blades of green and blue light, one with a braid, one without, jumped off, into the fray, before it had even landed. I continued firing shots. In a few minutes, all the battle droids lay broken on the ground.

I stepped out from behind my rock, and stuck the blaster on my belt. "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" I inquired.

"So, who's your inquisitive friend here, Farmer?" one of the braided men asked, turning to the young man who had tossed me the thermal detonator. He was stocky and muscular.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the older man replied. He added, "I suggest you mind your manners."

"Yes, Master," the brawny young man answered.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Oh, the elves. We haven't answered your first question yet, have we? I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the older man informed me.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm Master Jinn's padawan," the clear-sighted young man added.

_Oh my, _I thought. _This was going to be a long day..._


End file.
